We Can Be All Poetic And Just Lose Our Minds Together
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: "There are a million ways we should've died before today. And a million ways we can die before tomorrow. But we fight for every second that we get to spend with each other. Whether it's two minutes, or two days, we don't give that up. I don't want to give that up. My vote? Let's just wait it out. Y'know we can be all poetic and just lose our minds together."


**Author's Note: I wrote this after completing my own playthrough of the DLC because I always felt there should've been a little more to the conversation between Ellie and Riley, as it just cut off a little too soon for me so I wrote this. Also, the relationship between Ellie and Riley in this is simply one of friendship. **

**I hope you enjoy reading this fic and will let me know what you think! ^-^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**The Last of Us: Left Behind DLC **_**for the video game **_**The Last of Us**_** or any of the characters, as that would be **_**Naughty Dog, **_**because if I owned the game and the characters then multiple universes would exist where everything I write for it would be canon within it's own universe.**

* * *

**We Can Be All Poetic And Just Lose Our Minds Together**

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" asked Ellie, as she sat next to Riley, her voice slowly breaking and full of sadness.

"The way I see it we got two options. Option one we take the easy way out. It's quick and painless. I'm not a fan of option one" said Riley with a slightly furrowed brow, as she looked over to Ellie. "Two. We fight."

_"Fight for what?!" _exclaimed Ellie, as she looked up at Riley. "We're gonna turn into one of those things!"

"There are a million ways we should've died before today. And a million ways we can die before tomorrow. But we fight for every second that we get to spend with each other" said Riley with a small smile towards Ellie, as she did her best to comfort her best friend in what they both knew deep down were to be the final moments they would ever get to spend with each other. "Whether it's two minutes, or two days, we don't give that up. I don't want to give that up."

Ellie just looked at Riley and flashed her a small smile of her own as she said that.

"My vote?" said Riley, determination and strength lacing her tone. "Let's just wait it out. Y'know we can be all poetic and just lose our minds together."

"What's option three?" sniffled Ellie, as she wiped her falling tears away from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Sorry, Ellie..." said Riley sadly. "...but there is no option three."

"So you don't think that by some miracle we might survive and get out of this alive?" asked Ellie, laughing a little as she said it. She knew that wasn't possible deep down.

"I'd like to think we could, or maybe one of us could, but I don't think that'll happen somehow" sighed Riley. "The world is a cruel place to live in and that much I know."

"You said it" said Ellie, sighing herself. "But at least we have each other, right?"

"Yeah, at least we have each other" smiled Riley, as she reached out to Ellie and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "There's no one else in this world I'd rather lose my mind with than you, Ellie."

"Back at you" smiled Ellie, as she shuffled closer towards her that so their foreheads were touching and they were leaning against each other. "I'm really glad you came back, Riley."

"Me too" said Riley, hugging Ellie tighter.

"Why did this happen to us? Why'd we have to get bitten?" asked Ellie, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"Because the moment you allow even a tiny bit of happiness into your life then it's taken away from you quicker than you can even blink because life is cruel like that" answered Riley. "I wish it wasn't but this is the world we live in."

"Maybe one day it'll all be different" said Ellie, as she glanced up at Riley with hope flashing through her eyes. "Maybe one day they'll be a cure."

"Yeah, maybe you're right" smiled Riley. "We gotta have hope, right?"

"Yeah, we do" nodded Ellie. "There's bound to be a cure out there somewhere."

"I'll tell you what if for some miracle we do make it out of this alive, or at least one of us does, then let's promise each other right now that no matter what happens we will never stop fighting to find a cure and make this cruel world a better place for everyone else to live in" said Riley, as she spat on her hand and extended it out towards Ellie to shake.

_"Ew_, Riley! That's gross!" grimaced Ellie, as she scowled at her best friend.

"Just copy me and swear it, Ellie" said Riley, rolling her eyes a little.

"Ugh! _Fine!_ I swear it!" huffed Ellie, as she spat on her own hand and then shook Riley's, immediately wiping her hand down the side of her jeans afterwards. "_Gross._"

Riley just laughed while slowly rising to her feet. "C'mon. Let's get outta here."

Rising to her feet with a sigh and a small smile Ellie followed Riley from The Mall and away from the dead bodies of the runners that they'd killed only moments before after being attacked by them.

* * *

That fateful night at The Mall heartbreakingly led to the death of one of the two best friends, while the other survived, because unbeknownst to her at the time she'd been immune all along. She now had the chance to make the world a much better place, just like she'd promised her best friend that she would if either of them survived by some miracle that night and that was a promise which she now fully intended to keep no matter what it took.

The fate of all of mankind now depended solely on one scared yet determined 14 year old teenage girl...

_...and her name was Ellie._


End file.
